Cosmic Love
by MistressKirya13
Summary: Hannah is just Hannah. She's quirky, funny, and very creative. She grows up with nothing and then she's got everything. King Edmund the Just. Handsome, sarcastic, and impatient. Both couldn't be more different.  Edmund/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Edmund Pevensie and the Chronicles of Narnia characters. (Sadly)

Chapter One: Hannah

* * *

><p>"Who gave you permission to cut your hair?" my Aunt Millie asked me angrily.<p>

"There was something sticky in my hair." I quietly said.

"I could have washed it out for you!" Aunt Millie yelled. She glared at me. "You stupid girl!" She raised her hand, preparing to slap me. I sat on the chair waiting for her to do it. But it never came. Instead she put her hand down and sighed. "My sister, why did you leave me with such a foolish girl?" she asked looking at the ceiling of her cottage.

I tried not to grin. Aunt Millie looked back at me and said, "Don't smile like that. It's not attractive," she muttered. She then headed for the kitchen.

I let out a relieved sigh. My face was spared from her slap!

I stood up and walked over to the small oval mirror hanging on the wall. I didn't understand why she was so mad- my hair didn't look that bad. My light brown hair used to be up to my back but now it was up to my shoulders. Easier to clean and deal with. I heard my Aunt Millie's footsteps coming back. I turned around and saw her with a pair of scissors in her hand.

"We have to make it even at least," she sat me down on the chair and made me sit still. I closed my eyes as I heard the snippety snip of the scissors. After a few minutes, Aunt Millie was done. "Okay, I think it looks better now," she put her hands on her hips and examined me. I blinked and then stood up once again to look at myself. My hair was even shorter now, up to my ears. I tried not to laugh at myself, but I burst into giggles anyway.

"Oh shush girl! It's better than before!"

"Aunt Millie! This is just wonderful!" I exclaimed. "Now I can mix well with the boys while playing ball!"

Aunt Millie rolled her eyes. "Lucky you have such pretty hazel eyes. Those eyes of your will hopefully distract the nest on your head."

She left the room to put back the scissors and I followed her into the kitchen. "So what are we having for lunch?" I asked.

"Well we were supposed to have potato soup but it seems we're out of potatoes. Go to the square and fetch me potatoes, Hannah."

I nodded my head. "Okay. Anything else?"

Aunt Mille shook her head. "No that's about it. There's money in my cloak. Be back quick or other wise there won't be any lunch," she threatened.

My eyes widened in fear. "No lunch? Aunt Millie are you trying to kill me?"

She grinned. "No dear. Stop being dramatic and be on your way!" she pushed me out of the kitchen. I quickly grabbed my cloak and ran out of the door. The thought of having no dinner nearly made my heart stop beating!

* * *

><p>The court square was the marketplace of Narnia. It was filled with many different things, such as clothing, food, and as well as shows. I tried not to get distracted by the play that the local drama group had been putting on. Afternoons at the court square were always busy. Dwarfs, centaurs, and many creatures were bustling around. A badger passed me by with a basket in his mouth. I stopped to look at the new display of scarves that the dwarf merchant was showing off.<p>

"Finest silk in the world! Buy two, get one free!" He shouted. I gently touched a purple, sparkling scarf. It was beautiful! The flower designs looked like they were real. I could imagine myself wearing it, and twirling around in a field. Oh, if only I had more money.

"Miss! If you're not going to buy any of them, don't touch!" the dwarf merchant yelled at me.

I frowned. I touched the silky scarf once more and quickly headed to the grocery part of the marketplace.

"Tomatoes! Fresh and ripe tomatoes!"

"Sweet strawberries! Sweet strawberries!"

"Carrots! Get them carrots!"

I took in the smell of the fresh vegetables and fruits. I always liked coming to the court square, everything was fresh and new daily. I headed to the potato stand, where a female beaver was sitting and knitting away. "Hello," I greeted her.

She looked up from her knitting and smiled at me. "Why hello there dear, and how may I help you today?"

"I would like five potatoes, please." I said. I held up the basket my Aunt had given me to hold the potatoes in. The beaver nodded her head and stood up. She picked out five, round and heavy potatoes and placed them in the basket. "That'll be five Narnian gold please."

I handed her the gold. "Thank you very much," I said with a smile. I turned around to head back, when I heard a loud trumpet.

The bustling crowd had suddenly separated on either side of the road. Two fancily dressed centaurs kept on blowing their loud trumpet, and I saw huge giants carrying pretty covered sedan chairs and horses pulling carriages. My mouth gaped open the beautiful scene unfolding before me.

Beautiful women had popped their heads out of their carriages and giggled. They waved their hands around, sending kisses to everyone.

"Make way for the suitors of the King!" cried the centaurs. "These princesses have come for the King!"

I held my basket closer to me, trying not to get in the way. Small creatures were dancing and flying birds were throwing down confetti. It was like a party. I grinned. This was just so exciting!

I felt confetti fall into my hair and I giggled. I looked up at the carriage and made eye contact with one of the princesses. She had blonde curly hair, and deep ocean eyes. Her cheeks were rosy. She smiled at me. My face heated up. I quickly looked down at my feet, suddenly feeling shy. I couldn't believe such a beautiful princess looked at me!

After a few seconds, I looked back up, but the carriage she was in was already up front. Everyone around me was whistling and waving goodbye as the parade of the suitors was coming to an end. They were heading to Cair Paravel, obviously to meet the king; one of them that was luckily going to wed.

I longingly watched, until I couldn't even see a thing. They were gone. I felt a bit sad. What I would give to be a princess. Wearing the finest silk in all of Narnia, eating large dishes of exotic food and dancing all night with attractive men. Life for them sounded excellent.

I let out a sigh and headed back home to my Aunt Millie's small cottage with my basket full of potatoes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Edmund Pevensie and the Chronicles of Narnia Characters. (Sadly)

Chapter Two: Edmund

* * *

><p>"Wow Edmund! The princesses are so beautiful!" My little sister Lucy exclaimed, as she looked out the balcony of the solar room. My elder sister, Susan was sitting on the sofa reading a book but paused to look at me. She smiled at me. I shook my head in disapproval.<p>

"I can't believe I have to get married. Why do I have to again?" I asked.

"Because a King can't properly rule without a Queen," My eldest brother, Peter said, coming into the room. He was holding a bunch of parchments. "It will also benefit our relationship with whichever young Princess's kingdom you choose to marry."

"In other words, you're using me." I muttered.

Peter looked at me. "No Edmund. We're not using you. Now, come on. Let's look through these.

"Why don't you get married?" I asked, him. "Isn't it against the rules to marry off the younger King before the elder one? Isn't it bad luck or something?"

Peter grinned. "No, it's not. And I shall not marry until I find you all a suitable spouse. Then I can marry whoever I'm content with."

Lucy came back from the balcony and looked through the parchments. "Ooh! This princess sounds pretty! Lady Leila of Archenland! Look Ed, she's into reading, writing poetry, drawing landscapes, and she's an excellent archer!"

"Reminds me too much of Susan," I said.

"Oh, I think she sounds lovely!" Susan exclaimed. She placed her book down and walked over to where Peter and Lucy were reading through the parchments on the table.

"What about Princess Joanne of Terebinthia? She likes to eat raw fish, swim, and-oh. Never mind. I don't like this one," Peter quietly said. He placed the parchment of Princess Joanne in a different pile.

I glared at them. "I'm not getting married!" I shouted.

My siblings ignored me and started to organize piles of girls they liked and girls they didn't like.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Peter said.

A dwarf walked in. "My king, the princesses have arrived. I placed them in the great hall. What shall I inform them?"

"Tell them we'll be out soon. Thank you Kiran," Peter told, Kiran the dwarf with a smile. Kiran bowed down, closed the doors and left.

Peter, Susan, and Lucy looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"Well, aren't you going to get ready?" asked Peter.

I shook my head. "No."

"Ed! Don't be rude! They've travelled from a far for you! Don't be so rude!" Susan scolded.

I slid down my chair, wishing I could suddenly disappear. Peter walked over to me, and pulled me up. "Come on little brother. We need to see them."

I tried to sit back down, but my sisters began to push me toward the door. I tried to stand my ground, but three against one was completely unfair.

And then Lucy began to tickle me. I let out a surprised yelp. My knees felt weak, and I fell to the ground.

Lucy giggled and said, "Well, I'll see you at the Great Hall!" and she rushed out of the room.

"She's seventeen years old, tell her to act like her age!" I shouted out.

"I think she'll start acting her age when you do." Peter said. "Get up, get dressed and look through the pile of the girls we liked. Of course you're going to see all of them, but pay attention to the ones we looked at for you." Peter helped me stand up and then started to head out the door. "Edmund, I hate ordering you around, but sometimes you need to not be selfish and do what you're told. Now quickly, get ready." He left.

Susan gave me her gentle smile. "We're doing what's best for you Ed," she kissed me on the cheek and left the room.

I glared at the door all three of my siblings had walked out of. It's easier for them to say. I was eighteen years old and they treated me as if I was still ten. I walked over to the table with the information of my suitors and picked up the pile of the girls they had liked. I threw them to the floor.

I was sick and tired of them ruling my life. I was King Edmund the Just! They shouldn't boss me around! Especially about my marriage! They weren't going to choose the girl I would have to spend my life with.

Yes. I was going to make that decision for myself.

* * *

><p>I walked into the Great Hall, where about twenty girls were sitting in a long table. My siblings were already seated in their table. I took my seat next to Peter. Peter stood up, and greeted the girls.<p>

"Welcome to Cair Paravel. I know you all have traveled from far or near to attend today. We are all very excited you all are here and hope you will enjoy your stay. Since you all are still settling in today, the matchmaking will begin tomorrow. Tonight you shall have dinner and rest in your designated chambers. If you have any requests, let Marina, this lovely faun help you." He motioned over to Marina, who as usual was wearing her glasses and observing. "Now, I won't keep you waiting from your lunch. Enjoy!" Peter took his seat and the ushered for me to say something.

I ignored it and looked at the girls. They were all dressed in their best dress, sparkling, wearing bright colors. They were chattering amongst themselves and looked back and forth between each other and me.

I rolled my eyes. How annoying. Girls were fun to mess with, but the thought of being with them for the rest of my life was irritating.

"I like that one, the one in the red," Peter said to me as he ate. "I think that's Lady Louise. Her father owns the silk business,"

"You want to own the silk business? You go marry her," I angrily said to him.

He gave me his no-jokes face. "These girls are here for you. I don't want to meddle with your love life, Ed. But I want you to choose wisely."

"Choose wisely my- "

"Oh Ed! That princess, she's got the prettiest blonde hair!" Lucy exclaimed. "Oh, I wish I had blonde hair. Look how shiny it is!"

I looked over at the blonde haired girl Lucy was talking about. Indeed it was shiny. The girl and I made eye contact. She had pretty blue eyes and rosy cheeks. She kind of reminded me of a porcelain doll. She then suddenly turned away.

I blushed. I must have been scaring her with my stare. I looked down at my meal. I should really read the parchments of the information. It would help me eliminate half the girls here. And who is the girl with the rosy cheeks? I needed to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Edmund Pevensie and the Chronicles of Narnia Characters. (Sadly)

Chapter Three: Hannah

* * *

><p>I returned back to the little cottage Aunt Mille and I reside in. "Aunt Millie I'm home!" I hollered as I walked in. I didn't hear Aunt Millie reply back. Wondering as to what happened to her, I looked around the house. I first went to the kitchen, but there was no sign of her. I placed the basket of potatoes on the kitchen table and took off my cloak. I guessed she was in her room. I headed toward the back of the cottage toward her bedroom. Indeed she was in there. "Aunt Millie, I brought the potatoes." I told her as I took a seat on her bed.<p>

She didn't say anything to me. She was muttering things to herself and rummaging through her drawers. "Where did I put it?" Aunt Millie asked herself getting frustrated.

"What are you looking for?" I asked. Bored out of my mind, I started to bounce on her bed.

"Oh shush girl," She said to me. "Where is it?" she stopped looking around her drawers and then looked at me. "Hannah! Don't move around-Oh! I put it underneath the bed!" she motioned for me to get off the bed and bend down to look under the bed. Aunt Millie pulled out a box that was collecting dust.

I started getting really curious. "What is that?"

"Sit down Hannah." she ordered me. I took a seat on the bed. She handed me the box. "Open it."

"What's in here?" I asked her.

Aunt Millie rolled her eyes. "Are your ears full of wax? Open the box." she demanded.

I stared at the box. It was a red medium sized box with a leaf designs. I don't know why but I suddenly felt nervous. It was strange. Whatever was in this box was probably nothing. Yet I couldn't shake off the feeling.

I took in a big deep breath and opened the box.

I picked up the first content. It was a portrait of a family. The portrait consisted of a man, woman and a baby. The man was standing in red attire with lots of badges on his chest. He had a thick beard. He had on a crown and was smiling like he was the happiest man in the world. The woman was sitting on a chair, holding onto her pink skinned baby. The woman was young, with long brown hair down. She was wearing the prettiest pink dress I had ever seen. She was smiling like there was no tomorrow. She had on a tiara.

"Aunt Millie, for some reason, I feel like I know these people but I don't think I've ever met them." I told her.

Aunt Millie's usual face of sarcasm had transformed into a face of sympathy. "Those two are your parents and that's you," she said as she pointed at the little baby.

I shook my head. "That can't be. They look like royalty. I'm not royalty, I'm just...just Hannah."

Aunt Millie took a seat on the bed next to me. She took the box from my hands and took out another portrait of just the woman and the baby. "You have your mother's complexion," she then took out another portrait with the man and baby. "And you have your father's eyes," she pointed out.

She was right, the man did have similar hazel eyes as mine. But I just couldn't believe it. I shook my head, "No, Aunt Millie. Is this a joke? I'm not going to fall for this,"

Aunt Millie started to get annoyed. "Have I ever joked with you? No, Hannah. These are your parents. King Alexander III and Queen Elena of the Islands of Dahlia."

"I've never heard of that place." I said, confused.

"Of course, because it had been wiped out right after your parents have been murdered."

"Murdered? I thought you said they abandoned me!"

"Well, in a way they did abandon you, when they died. You were about a year old."

"No, Aunt Millie! You're confusing me! You told me all my life that they abandoned me and I was sent to you because they didn't want me but you wanted children and you couldn't have any so that's why you took me in!" I quickly said, in one breath. I was trying to understand but it was just quickly coming at me. I didn't know what to think or feel.

Aunt Millie took in a deep breath. She grabbed my hand and softly stroked my hand. "Hannah, you need to calm down. I'm going to slowly explain everything. This is going to be too much for you to handle, but it is important you know how to."

I took in a few deep breaths, trying to stay calm and focus.

"Your father was a great ruler. He was a kind and achieving man. He ruled the Islands of Dahlia alongside your mother, who was my sister. When you were born, the kingdom of Dahlia was under great stress because a neighboring island was plotting an attack. Your mother, afraid for your life was sent off by your father in a ship to take you away. I was there, with your mother, my dear young sister, she was foolish, which I can see she passed down to you. She had loved your father so dearly, that the moment she had put you on the boat, she turned back around to go back to your father." My Aunt paused, recalling the memory. Aunt Millie started to get tearful. "I had pleaded her to come back, but once your mother had made up her mind, there was no way turning back. She was a stubborn mule," Aunt Millie shook her head. "I remember, cradling you in my arms, you were fussing around. And then, in an instant, the Islands of Dahlia had exploded. Centuries were spent on creating the islands, and in a second they were gone."

In my mind I could hear the explosions. I could hear people screaming. I could see the waves thrashing around in the boat. I could feel the two most important souls of my life slipping away.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked, quietly.

"Because I didn't know when the right moment was. But now, I know it's time for you to redeem your father's kingdom. I understand why your parents had sent you off, why they wanted you to live. They wanted you to rebuild Dahlia,"

I was completely baffled. "Rebuild Dahlia? And how in the world am I supposed to do that? Gather a bunch of bricks and call it The Kingdom of Dahlia?" I had no idea what Aunt Millie was asking of me. It was all just absurd.

Aunt Millie rolled her eyes. "No, if only it was that easy. King Edmund the Just is looking for a wife. You need to become his wife. And then with his power, create Dahlia once again."

I stared at Aunt Millie. Did she just ask me what I think she asked me? Did she just ask me to marry, _the _King Edmund the Just, King of Cair Paravel? I think my Aunt had officially gone mad.

I shook my head. "I can't. I don't know how to. I don't know what you want me to do. Walk into Cair Paravel and ask to be one of his suitors? Aunt Millie, I just came back from the court square, where a _parade _was thrown for his suitors. I saw the girls; they were out of this world, gorgeous. You're asking me, who looks like a boy in a dress to be a _suitor _for the _king_. Aunt Millie, you haven't had enough sleep."

Aunt Millie grinned. "Oh, all those years of putting your self-esteem down, I apologize. Hannah, you are a beautiful girl. You are rightfully a princess, so they can't deny you of that. You think those princesses are naturally pretty? Think again. Make up can completely change a person." She looked me dead into my eyes. She was serious.

"But I don't know the etiquette of a princess. I don't feel like one. I will definitely be off the list of a potential wife."

"I've seen you imagine yourself as a princess. You're a very good actress, Hannah. If I didn't believe you could do this, I wouldn't ever have told you about everything." She stood up. "I'll go prepare lunch. Meanwhile, I want you to get into the setting of being a princess. You can finally accomplish your dream."

"My dream of being a princess?" I asked, slowly realizing it. I wanted this kind of a life so badly, and here was the opportunity. I didn't want to be a fool and turn the other way. "Alright." I said.

Aunt Millie smiled. "We need to send you off tonight. Don't want to be late in the competition." She left the room, humming a tune, as if nothing ever happened.

Competition? I felt like a lamb in an arena filled with wolves. I would need a miracle to win this battle.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Edmund Pevensie and the Chronicles of Narnia Characters. (Sadly)

Chapter Four: Edmund

* * *

><p>Her name was Rose. Princess Rose of Galma. I guess her parents named her Rose due to her rosy cheeks. That made sense.<p>

I was sitting in my room, reading through the parchments. Some of these princesses were just plain and boring. None of them caught my eye. I had already eliminated seven of the girls. They were not interesting at all. I kept on reading Princess Rose's parchment though.

_Name: Princess Rose of Galma_

_Father and Mother: King Klein and Queen Emily_

_Age: 16_

_Hair Color: Blonde_

_Eye Color: Blue_

_Siblings: Younger sister Princess Lily _

_Activities: Reading poetry, playing colf, excellent player in chess, fluent in Spanish and French, plays the flute, horseback riding and likes to paint. _

She sounded really talented, smart and athletic. Definitely what I wanted. I didn't want a dimwitted girl. I wanted someone I could have an intellectual conversation with. Someone who could help me make important decisions. Someone understanding.

I heard a knock at my door. "Come in," I said. I put the parchment down and looked up. It was my sister Lucy.

"Edmund, we're going out to play cricket. Would you like to join us?" she asked.

"Yeah sure," I said as I stood up.

Lucy looked at the parchments on the table and smiled. "I'm so glad you're looking through them. I really want a sister in law Ed,"

I rolled my eyes. "You could ask Peter for a sister in law,"

She shook her head. "Peter's wife would most likely be around his age. You're closer to my age, so your wife would be around my age as well. I would have a new friend,"

That's just like Lucy, trying to be friends with everyone in the world. I sighed. I walked over to her and smiled. "Well, let's go out and play."

* * *

><p>Usually when my siblings and I play a game, it's just us. But today, there were tables with shades and girls sitting at the tables, their eyes peering at me. I glared at Peter.<p>

"What are they doing here?" I asked annoyed.

"They're watching us play," Peter said casually. He picked up his cricket bat. "What position do you want to play?"

"Batsman," I told him. I stood in my position and tried to concentrate. But the sparkles from the girls' dresses were blinding. Why in the world did girls wear bright and sparkling clothes?

Susan was the bowler, and I tried to focus on her. Susan wasn't particularly good at playing cricket. She looked at me and gave me a nervous smile. I grinned.

She got into her bowling stance. I tried not to intimidate her, but she got intimidated anyway. She bowled the cricket ball to me and I hit it. I hit it hard, so it went flying through the air. Peter went to retrieve it, since it went out of bounds. I was about to tell Peter to quickly get it when I heard loud and high-pitched squeals. My eyes quickly turned around to where the girls were, wondering if one of them got hurt or saw an insect. But they looked fine, and then I realized why they had screamed. It was their way of cheering me on.

I rolled my eyes. How _annoying._

Peter had returned with the cricket ball, with a really big smile.  
>"Well, was it super fun getting the ball, Peter? Want me to hit it out often? Seems like you're enjoying it." I said sarcastically.<p>

He ignored my sarcasm and said, "Look how excited they're getting. It's a bit entertaining,"

Susan and Lucy grinned.

Throughout the game, the girls squealed no matter what I did. I was getting so irritated; I tried not to yell at them, but they were definitely testing my patience.

And then I dropped my cricket bat to the floor. I glared at my siblings and turned to glare at the girls. They shushed up quickly. I had suddenly ended the game, because I couldn't take anymore of their screams.

"Edmund! Where are you going?" asked Peter.

I ignored him. I was walking back into the castle when I made eye contact with Princess Rose. She just stared at me with her blue eyes. Those eyes were simply enchanting.

"Ed! Watch out for the-"

BAM!

I had slammed into a column. I rubbed my forehead, feeling my cheeks burn from embarrassment. I didn't look back up and quickly went inside, heading straight for my chambers.

This was just ridiculous, what was going on with me?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Edmund Pevensie and the Chronicles of Narnia characters. (Sadly)

Chapter Five: Hannah

* * *

><p>I had finished eating my potato soup, when Aunt Millie came into the kitchen with a packed bag and a dress. I just stared at her.<p>

"Well, I packed all the things you need, so all you need to do is freshen up and put on this dress."

I blinked, trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Hannah, have you suddenly gone deaf? Go freshen up!"

"This feels too quick," I whispered. I looked at the bag in her hand. "What did you even pack in there? It's so small!" I ran into my room, and saw that literally everything I had was still the way it was. "You didn't pack any of my stuff, Aunt Millie!"

"Yes, I did! I only packed the things that were necessary such as your cleaning materials and some new clothing."

"But what about some books? What! You didn't pack Wingsy?" I exclaimed, and grabbed my stuffed Pegasus from my bed.

Aunt Millie had a look of disgust. "No, Wingsy smells terrible and it looks pathetic. And you're going to Cair Paravel, not a prison. There's a library filled with books!"

I shook my head, trying to find something that was missing. I looked around my room, my messy cot with books and stuffed animals and the floor was cluttered with my clothes and some more books and a few pieces of food. This was _my _room, where I had lived here all my life, and I was going to leave it all. I had this sad pain in my heart.

"Hannah, it's not the end of the world you know. You can always come back here, after you've wed King Edmund, of course. But, most likely you won't, because the castle is absolutely stunning, compared to this dump." Aunt Millie said.

"Yeah, but home is home, right? This has been my home for seventeen years, and now I have to suddenly leave it, and you, it just feels…" sad, uncomfortable, unsettling.

"Don't overthink, darling. Anyway, we need to leave now, it's almost sun down." Aunt Millie pushed me towards the bathroom and handed me the dress. "Quickly, my friend is going to take us with his carriage, so we need to be ready as soon as possible!" She closed the door and I stood there staring at the dress.

It was a floral printed, maxi sort of dress, with half sleeves. I took of my brown, tattered dress, and stood in the bathroom examining myself. My arms looked scrawny, and my thighs were bony looking. My stomach was flat, but I could nearly count my ribs. I bit my lip, trying to find something decent about myself. My brown hair was up to my ears, which made me feel sad, because I remembered the princesses in the court square, with long and flowy hair. And my eyes, they looked small and puny. I couldn't even stand looking at myself. I turned away from the mirror and looked at the dress. It was so pretty, and me wearing it? My! I would look like a fool!

What in the world was I thinking? I can't go to Cair Paravel like this! I look absolutely pathetic and ugly! I don't even have a chance of being noticed by King Edmund, and even if I did, he'd take _half_ a look at me and send me back home! I mean, seriously, nobody wants to be married to a scraggy girl like me.

"What's taking you so long!" Aunt Millie hollered through the door. "Hurry up Hannah,"

I sat on the floor, pulling my knees to my chest. I put my head down. I don't know how I was going to tell Aunt Millie that I won't be able to go through this.

"Hannah, my friend is here! Please, let's go, now." I didn't reply.

I just sat there, for what felt like ten minutes, but probably was ten seconds, until I heard the door open and Aunt Millie poked her head in. She looked like she was furious but it quickly changed into a soft frown.

"What's wrong, child?" she asked, softly. She came into the bathroom, and bend down to reach my level.

"I'm so ugly," I whispered. I tried not to cry, tried not to think about the beautiful and talented girls I had seen today.

My Aunt didn't say anything for a while, and then smacked me on the head. "Ugly? Who in the world had said that?"

I looked up at her shocked. "I…I did!"

"You stupid girl! You know what you are? Foolish! Forget about being ugly, you're a stupid and foolish girl!" She pulled me up and looked me in the eyes. "Do I look ugly to you?"

I shook my head no. "Of course not, Aunt Millie."

"Then, stop insulting me. By you saying that you're ugly is like saying I'm ugly. And I _know_ I'm not ugly. Seriously, I don't know where you even get these mad ideas." My Aunt was shaking her head and began to put the dress on me.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. Aunt Millie took out a comb from the cabinet and started to brush my hair. "You're a beautiful and bright young lady, Hannah. You're just like your mother, smart and stubborn but so sweet and silly." She smiled. "I am seriously proud of you, and I know your mother is beaming down at you from up above." Aunt Millie's compliments had began to make me feel a bit better. I looked up at the ceiling and mouthed, thank you.

And I felt a sense of new confidence.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Edmund Pevensie and the Chronicles of Narnia Characters. (Sadly)

Chapter Six: Edmund

* * *

><p>I had finished signing a few documents when Peter walked into my study. "What now?" I asked him annoyed.<p>

"What's with the attitude, Ed?" he asked.

"Well, it's nothing really, except you've dumped twenty girls into my lap and forcing me to choose one to spend the rest of my life with. What are you going to do when I send all of them home?"

"You won't be sending all of them home, because we know you like one of them." Peter said with a smirk.

"Pardon?" I asked feeling confused.

Peter took out a picture of Princess Rose from his pocket and all of the blood in my body rushed to my cheeks. "I thought so," he said.

"I don't like her!" I exclaimed. I looked at the picture of Princess Rose. She looked so beautiful in the picture. She was sitting on a bench in a garden and she looked so soft and rosy.

"Really? Then, you wouldn't mind me talking to her?"

My eyes widened. "You evil brother!" I shouted, standing up immediately.

Peter chuckled and smoothly said, "I was just joking Ed, calm yourself." He handed me the picture. "It's a good match, you know."

I quickly took the picture and I hid it in one of my drawers. "I won't be liking her if I know you approve," I replied.

Peter shook his head but smiled. "Right. Well, we don't like her at all then." And he left the room.

I took the picture out, the second he left and stared at her eyes. Oh, I can't wait for her to look at me with those beautiful eyes.

* * *

><p>It was time for dinner, so hungrily went down the stairs to the dining hall. I was going to have to face the other annoying princesses, but I was pretty excited to see Princess Rose.<p>

I then saw Marina, the faun who was in charge of the young ladies, walking towards me. "Good evening, Marina," I said with a smile.

"Good evening, King. I don't mean to trouble you, but it seems that we have a problem."

I looked at her, confused. "Problem? What do you mean?"

"There's a young lady at the door, who claims that she's a princesses and she wants to become one of your candidates."

"What? Who is she? And what do you mean claims?" I was curious as to what was going on, so I started walking toward the door, when I saw Peter, Susan, and Lucy coming down the stairs.

"Come on Ed, where are you going? Don't you want dinner?" Susan asked, closing the book in her hand.

"In a minute, Susan. There seems to be another candidate for me," I said, looking at Peter. "Did you invite another Princess?" I asked.

Peter shook his head, "What? No. I only invited all the Princesses in Narnia. Who's here?" Peter asked Marina.

Marina looked down at her clipboard. "Her name is Princesses Hannah of Dahlia."

"I've never heard of Dahlia," Lucy said. "Do you think she's a fraud?"

I considered the possibility. "Probably. Send her away Marina. There's no such place as Dahlia."

"Well, your Majesty," Marina started. She handed me a certificate. "There were islands called Dahlia seventeen years ago, until it was destroyed in a feud with a neighboring island. And, the woman who's with the young Princess gave me her birth certificate."

I looked at the birth certificate, which said,

_This certifies that a certificate of birth has been registered for _PRINCESSES HANNAH OF DAHLIA _to the parents _KING ALEXANDER III _(father) and _QUEEN ELENA _(mother)_ _of _THE ISLANDS OF DAHLIA _on _AUGUST 23.

There were signatures and two feet prints on the bottom.

"We did invite all the princess of Narnia, so I guess we can't deny her," Susan said. "Where is she?"

"She's at the door, my Queen. Would you like me to retrieve her?"

"Yes, at once! We shouldn't have kept her waiting this long," Peter exclaimed. I'm not sure if I was hallucinating or what, but I think there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "Great, now I have another one up my-"

"Yay! I have another playmate!" Lucy said with a big smile.

"Kings and Queens of Narnia, I would like to present you all, Princess Hannah of Dahlia, and her Aunt, Millie." Marina said, bowing her head down.

I couldn't believe my eyes. A thin girl stood there with a boy cut and a long floral dress. She looked awkwardly out of place, next to my sisters, looking confused and surprised. She then looked at me and then quickly down to her feet, blushing.

She looked nothing like the other twenty girls, who were as well, as princesses. In fact, I don't think I had ever met a girl who looked like her. Princess Hannah looked like she didn't care about clothes or make up like any other girl. This was interesting.

"Hello Princess Hannah of Dahlia! I'm Queen Susan the Gentle." Susan said with a welcoming smile.

"Welcome to Cair Paravel, Princess Hannah," Peter said taking her hand and planting a kiss. The blush on Princess Hannah deepened. "And, Aunt Millie right? Welcome,"

Aunt Millie nodded her head. "Thank you, King. And thank you for welcoming in my niece. I'm very sorry about the lateness."

Peter shook his head. "It doesn't matter, she is here, that is what counts. Marina, can you fetch someone to carry Princess' Hannah's belongings?" Marina immediately went to get someone.

"Good timing Princess," Lucy said. "It is time for dinner. Wouldn't you like to join us?"

Princesses Hannah's ears perked up. "Dinner! I would love to!" Her voice sounded so feminine, it was a clash with her looks.

"Edmund, are you okay?" Susan asked. "You haven't greeted Princess Hannah,"

I kept staring at her. What in the world was I going to say to _her_?

"Princess Hannah is a mouthful. Please, if you will allow it, call me Hannah, just Hannah." Hannah said, with a big smile.

"Well, Just Hannah," Peter said with a grin, "Edmund and my sisters will show you to the dining hall. I forgot something upstairs, so I'll see you in a bit."

Hannah nodded her head and turned to face her Aunt.

"I guess it's time for me to go, Hannah. Please take care of yourself and remember, don't do what you'd do at home." Her Aunt said strictly.

Both of them hugged tightly, and Hannah whispered, "I love you, Aunt Millie."

"Me too, my love." Marina showed Aunt Millie the way out.

"Come on, Hannah, let's go." Susan said. Lucy grabbed Hannah's hand, and practically skipped away.

When the girls were out of sight, I looked at Peter. There was a sly smile on his face.

"Did you just see…?" I started not continuing.

"This is going to be fun, I see." Peter said and headed upstairs.

I shook my head, wondering what the hell I was getting myself involved in.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Edmund Pevensie and the Chronicles of Narnia characters. (Sadly)

Chapter Seven: Hannah

* * *

><p>The moment I walked through the doors of the dining hall, I immediately regretted it. The gorgeous princesses that I had seen earlier today were all seated and when the doors opened, the stared at me. They're beautiful eyes of all sorts of colors looked at me, and I could feel my cheeks heating up. I wish I could suddenly disappear, because I realized how out of their league I was. I must look like a joke to them!<p>

"Good evening ladies," Queen Susan started off. She motioned for me to step up. "I'd like for you all to welcome, Princess Hannah of Dahlia please,"

I gave an awkward smile but it quickly turned into a frown when I heard a few girls snickering. This one girl with brown hair rolled her eyes and whispered something to another girl. I looked behind to the door, wondering how long it would take for me to run back home.

"Welcome," a gentle and soft voice said. I looked towards where the voice came from, and it was from the blonde, and rosy-cheeked princess! My eyes widened, and my heartbeat was faster. Maybe there was some hope to become friends with her, because I knew in my gut I wasn't going to be friends with the others, who were giving me smirks.

"There's a seat next to Princess Marlene of Karalee," Queen Lucy said, pointing to the brown haired girl, the one who was whispering. Marlene watched me sit down and slightly scooted her chair away.

I looked down at my empty plate. I guess I was going to take my sadness out on food. As Queen Susan and Lucy took their seats, King Peter and Edmund walked into the dining hall. King Peter smiled, and nodded his head towards some princesses, and then the chattering started. King Peter and I made eye contact and he winked at me. I quickly looked back down to my feet, my heart nearly thrashing out of my chest. Oh my, he was just _so _attractive.

King Edmund clearly had an annoyed look and practically ran to his chair. After King Peter took his seat, the food was brought out in catering trolleys. My eyes nearly bulged out, on how much food there was. I think the amount would have fed my village for ten years! I wiped the drool away from my mouth, remembering that I needed to look proper. I couldn't even wrap my head around it. There were roasted turkeys, lots of mashed potatoes, vegetables, fried fish, chicken, soups, pies, cakes, and so many other kinds of desserts.

King Peter raised his gold goblet, and everyone else raised them up too. I did as well. "Thank you all for coming once again, and I wish a eventful few weeks and may you all enjoy your time here at Cair Paravel. Dig in!"

The princesses all picked up their forks and spoons and gently picked out their foods. I stared at the many utensils next to my plate. I didn't know there were so many sizes and types of spoons! I looked around for what utensil they were using to pick up a turkey leg, because I hadn't had turkey since, well, rarely. It was definitely what I was going to eat first. But, no one was having the turkey. All the girls were picking at their salads and sipping their soups and drinks. I looked toward the Kings and Queens, and they were eating their animatedly talking with chunks of meat on their plate.

I looked around helplessly. A faun, who was dressed in a waiter outfit walked over to me, and asked kindly, "My lady, is nothing appealing to you? Would you like for the cook to make you something else instead?"

"Oh sir, everything is gloriously appealing to me!" I exclaimed. "I just…" I looked around at the girls, who looked like clean and soft lambs, and sighed. "I'm not too familiar with the utensils, and I'd like some roasted turkey with mashed potatoes and lots of gravy."

The faun smiled. "Why, my lady, don't you worry," He walked over to one of the turkeys and started cutting off a piece. He then grabbed a plate, and placed the turkey, and put in two spoonful of mashed potatoes and kept on going with the gravy until my mashed potatoes was covered. He brought me back the plate and I nearly had tears at the smell of the food.

I graciously smiled at him and said, "Thank you."

He nodded his head, "Anytime Princess." He went back to standing by the wall, with his hands behind his back. I picked up my napkin and placed it on my lap and grabbed a knife and fork and ate. I didn't even care at this point on looking pretty. I just ate and ate and kept on eating. I knew the princesses were looking at me, but I knew eating made me feel good and whether or not it helped me look good, I could careless. I was not going to miss out on such a good dinner.

"So, I don't think I've ever heard of Dahlia," Marlene said. "Where _is_ it?" she asked, sipping her water.

"It's an island," I said. Or, it _was_ an island.

"Why were you late?" Another girl asked. She had dark reddish hair. "I would understand if you were fashionably late, but that dress…"

"I was late because I got attacked by-" I started to say sarcastically when I noticed some potato soup. My stomach craved for the familiarity. I took a bowl and placed it next to my plate.

The girls waited for my answer. I shoved pieces of buttered bread into my mouth and shrugged, hoping not to talk to these girls. I knew what kind of people they were; they were similar to the girls in school I used to study with, the reason why I had left school before but not this time. These girls weren't going to get me this time; I was going to be stronger.

The girls of course ignored me and I continued on eating until my stomach nearly burst open.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Edmund Pevensie and the Chronicles of Narnia characters. (Sadly)

Chapter Eight: Edmund

* * *

><p>I tried not to look at Princess Rose all throughout dinner, but it was just too difficult. Her beauty overcame all the other girls in the room. I wanted to spend some time with her, alone.<p>

"Peter, when do I get some alone time, to individually talk to the girls?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink.

"Well, Susan has devised a plan for you to spend even amount of time with each girl, so that you know, their won't be any problems about favoritism or anything," Peter said.

"I haven't fully thought it through, but I was thinking, we can first eliminate the girls with poor academics because obviously, how can they rule a country without knowing their basic education right? And then their skills and abilities will be tested, because she needs to know how to fight and defend for her country," Susan ate a bit of her salad and continued, "And then their personalities, because nobody wants a evil or nasty ruler."

"Sounds like a pretty good plan," Lucy commented.

"But what about looks?" I asked. "She can't look horrible. I looked around, and eliminated about half the girls here. I then noticed the new girl, what was her name…Princess Hannah? She was stuffing her face, which shocked me a bit. She was the only one who was eating meat and the other girls just chatted away and sipped every few on their soups and munched on their salads.

I truly have never seen a girl like her. I wonder how long she would last in this… competition, for me. She definitely wouldn't win in the category of looks and eating manners.

But then again, I guess, I wouldn't really like a girl who ate less than a horse.

"Edmund, looks are not as important," Lucy replied.

"How am I supposed to make love to a hideous beast?" I exclaimed.

"Ed, quit exaggerating. None of these girls are even close to looking like a beast." Peter said rolling his eyes.

"Half of them are." I muttered. "If it weren't for their titles, you wouldn't have let some of them even enter the palace." Peter shook his head, and before he could say anything, I continued. "Peter, looks do matter. Even without people meaning to, people would rather look and listen to someone who has a pretty face than someone who looked like they got run over by trolls."

"That was rude and unnecessary," Lucy hissed at me.

"It's true!" I retorted back.

"That's enough, Edmund." Peter said, silencing all of us. "I want to get through this dinner without a fight." He wiped his mouth with his napkin and stood up. "I will be heading into my chambers because I have some work to attend to. Behave, all of you." He specifically looked at me and then turned around and walked away.

I looked at Lucy and she crossed her arms, and looked away. I stuck my tongue out at her and Susan rolled her eyes.

I looked away from my siblings and looked over at Princess Rose and smiled. She looked like she won in all categories.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Edmund Pevensie and the Chronicles of Narnia characters. (Sadly)

Chapter Nine: Hannah

* * *

><p>I could not sleep. No matter how hard I had tried, I just could not fall asleep. I was sleeping in such a nice and comfortable bed, and yet I couldn't fall asleep. I had such a great meal in so many years and yet I could not fall asleep. I think I've gone mad.<p>

I sat up on my bed, looked around the nice room I was placed in. It was a cozy room, with a rug, table, wardrobe and a tea set. There was a nice fire blazing in the fireplace, warming up the room. The closet was huge, the size of my old home plus three more houses in the village. I couldn't believe I was about to say this, but I missed the village. Maybe everything was too fancy for my taste.

Or, maybe I had no taste. I sighed. Well, I don't know exactly what I was missing, but I was missing something.

I got off of my bed, and walked around, touching the surfaces of furniture in the room. The furniture felt so nice to touch. I walked over to the window of my room, looking out at the beautiful night sky. Oh my, the view from here was absolutely gorgeous. The kingdom looked amazing, and I felt like I was closer to the moon. I smiled.

"Shh! You're going to wake her up!"

"Sorry Marlene!"

"I don't think this is such a good idea, I don't want to get in trouble,"

"Then shut up Jill, and we won't get in trouble." The demanding voice of Marlene said. I walked closer to my door, hearing the voices. What were they doing?

"Marlene, I don't-"

"Shut up!" hissed Marlene.

I opened the door, and see Marlene and two of the other princesses standing outside of my door.

"Oh no, she woke up," One of the princesses said. It was Princess Jill. She had curly brown hair and was wearing a green nightgown.

The other princess was Princess Karla, who had glasses and two side buns. She was wearing a purple nightgown.

And of course there was Marlene, in her pink silky nightgown.

I looked back at my ratty old cotton brown gown.

"Oh, did we wake you? Marlene asked, snootily.

"No, I was already awake. What are you three doing here? Aren't your rooms further down the hallway?

"Yes, we just wanted to check up on you, to see how you're adjusting to this lifestyle. Oh, wait sorry. You're a princess, so you must be used to this right?" Marlene asked.

I forced myself to not roll my eyes. Was she kidding me? "Yes, I am used to this, Marlene. Now, if you have nothing else to say, I will go back to my beauty sleep, which you annoyingly woke me up from."

"If you need beauty sleep, well you need to sleep for a century." Marlene said.

"Excuse me?" I was definitely not expecting that.

"Oops, sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out." She turned to look at the other two girls, who were giggling. "Let's go girls,"

"You must know it takes a century to look good, right Marlene?" I retorted back. She gasped, and looked at me. Before she could say anything else, I quickly said, "Well, good night girls. See those lovely faces in the morning!" And closed my door.

Ugh! That Marlene! She just knows what to say to ruin my night. I went under my bed cover and tried to calm myself. It was just like in school. I always got picked on. I can't even understand why. Why was I always the one who got bullied? I never did anything! I try not to be weak, but I some how find myself in these situations.

Was it because I was different? Was it because I didn't look like them? With long silky hair, and pretty dresses with matching shoes? I mean, I could never afford to look like them, wearing clothes Aunt Millie had made from cotton fabric but I always thought about being comfortable. I guess beauty was more important.

I pouted. I touched my short hair, and looked at my chest. You can look at a boy and me and won't be able to tell the difference! I frowned. This was not fair. Why couldn't my body keep up with my age? I was already seventeen! I should have the size of cantaloupes or something! I rolled to my side, squeezing my breasts closer. Barely had any cleavage. What kind of a man would like this body?

I sighed. I definitely didn't win in the looks department. Well, there was nothing I could do about my body, but I'm sure I can do everything else! Well, maybe.


End file.
